


The Gifts You Give

by GoeldiCotton



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boredom, Christmas Fluff, Connor Deserves Happiness, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, M/M, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Presents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoeldiCotton/pseuds/GoeldiCotton
Summary: Connor after the revolution could no longer work at the dpd as it was not yet legally agreed on and so just stays with Hank in which he helps Hank and now over the holidays hank wants to help him but how will he manage that when what he knows Connor wants still isn’t legal
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. What To Do

Hank drove up to his house, blasting heavy metal music after a long fucking day of work. Nothing should’ve been different, given it had only been a few hours, yet once he got there he was nearly blinded. 

“what the fuck.” He said tiredly, and he gets out of his car. 

his house was covered in red and green lights, that were placed far too perfectly to have been done by a human being. which made sense, given the only people who live with him are an android, and a giant Saint Bernard. Though last time he checked sumo couldn’t use a ladder.

He walked in, seeing the outside was not where the decorating had ended. The place was decked out with a tree, wreaths, tinsel, and scented candles that made the entire house smell like warm artificial cinnamon. All of that not even mentioning Connor wearing a Christmas themed apron, and sumo having on a Santa hat. All of that to say, it was a lot, especially when he’d expected nothing at all.

“Welcome home Lieutenant.” Connor said, cheerfully walking over. his apron was covered in flour that he obviously didn’t want to get on the floor given how carefully he was moving.

“Hi? what did you do to the house?” Hank asked, and Connor tilts his head, as though that question was odd. despite y’know the house being too much for Saint Nic himself.

“I decorated?” He said, playing dumb to what Hank meant, and he could tell this instantly with the mere glint in the boys eyes. he stared at him trying his best to hide this, forgetting that hank was a Lieutenant for a reason. even if he didn’t show it. 

“I realized….why did you decorate?” He asked, being more clear in hopes of an actual answer. Which was obviously too much to ask for, as Connor just blinked up at him before saying. 

“It’s Christmas?” He said, barely holding back a smirk. “haha Con, but I’m serious. what’s all this shit for?” He said blandly looking at the dogs dumb hat.

“I thought it might lighten your spirits, given everything that’s been happening lately. I wanted to lower your stress, and thought this might do it.” He said, with a genuinely sweet smile. Now Hank knew he didn’t need it, and in all honesty it wouldn’t help, but he couldn’t bear to tell Connor that. especially after all the work he’d put into this over the top Christmas barf. 

Hank and him move on from that pretty quick, and go back to their normal night schedule. In which Hank tries to grabs his bottle like he always did, and Connor smacks his wrist away “Connor you said—“ 

“one shot a night. Hank I know full well if I hand it over so early, I won’t get it back. at least with the whiskey still in it.” Hank huffs, even if that were true he didn’t need to be a dick about it. 

Hank gives up very quickly after that, and goes to start watching the game while Connor makes dinner. In which the android makes multiple comments on the plays, or more often Hank’s complaining. 

“How is it my fault that I hate our team losing?” Hank huffed to Connor, as he started setting the table. placing everything perfectly first try with no effort as usual. making it look actually decent, even compared to when he had his life together and gave a shit.

“I’m not saying that, I’m saying You don’t need to yell at the tv when you’re angry.” The android said, finally placing the food down. before going to feed sumo, who immediately ran to his bowl as soon as the food hit the dish, and started eating “especially given the fact that they can’t hear you.” 

“If they could I’d say worse.” Hank muttered annoyed, and he could tell Connor rolled his eyes hard. Even before he turns around to see it as he heads to the table.

They eat, and Hank looks around the house again. “you must’ve really had nothing to do huh?” Hank said, and Connor stayed quiet for a moment. He looked down at his food making it harder for Hank to see his face before he smiled. “I just wanted to make you happier, I told you.” 

Hank noticed the effort he was putting into that smile. He noticed the hesitation, he noticed his led spin yellow. all the little things that Connor, despite being an expert liar, couldn’t hide. and it concerned him really, Connor was usually very honest. “Connor, is something wrong?” 

Connor tilts his head, “why do you ask?” He responded, clearly avoiding the question, as he got up to clean his plate. “you were lying, you don’t usually do that shit. at least not to me.” 

“why would I be lying about that?” Connor asked, still avoiding, and Hank was getting a tad agitated. which y’know, not the best move when you’re trying to get someone to talk about their feelings. Though to be fair it’s been a while since he’s done this 

“I don’t fucking know! why don’t you tell me!? I’m the one clearly confused here!” He huffs, as Connor puts his plate on the drying rack, and goes on to ignore him. which only pisses him off more. “hello?” He asked harshly, as Connor continued cleaning plates by hand.

“Y’know we have a dishwasher right?” He said, trying to get him to talk by annoying him unintentionally, or not. Which was a choice, and despite him being sure the kid knows this, the android still answers. 

“I’m well aware, I just would rather do it myself.” He said sounding snippy, which if Hank wasn’t so annoyed he’d probably understand. but of course he instead just scoffs, and walks back to the couch. They then stay quiet for the entire time Connor cleans up dinner. 

Hank takes his one shot and sighs, as Connor had started walking around doing chores, that had obviously been done earlier today. dusting, fixing the books and photos to be perfect. when they hadn’t moved. He was confused, but too stubborn to break the silence yet. so he instead just watches him quietly, trying to figure out why he was doing this.

He started going through options, realizing pretty quickly the android is bored, and ultimately it made sense. Connor didn’t really have anything but this place. The main people in Jericho are always traveling, and he’d stopped working at the end of the revolution, he has nothing but Hank's mess of a life to do anything with or about. 

Hank immediately felt like an ass, and like usual he very suddenly spoke. “I’m sorry.” Connor paused for a moment. “I know.” he said, and continued cleaning, which only made Hank feel worse. He wished he could do more to fix it, but androids still couldn’t work those kinda jobs yet. so he was stuck, or more Connor was stuck. 

They move on from the argument, while hank internally keeps trying to think of any solution. not succeeding as far as he could tell. as the best present he could think of is him getting his job back. considering he was bored, and clearly wanted to go back to it. As often Connor tried to butt his nose in Hank's cases, convince the man to let him drive him to crime scenes, and overall kept trying to do anything to help without crossing the line. 

It would be a great present, but it’s still not legally possible. so Hank was stuck, there was nothing he could think of that would compare to that one thing now that it had come into his head. 

“Hank are you alright?” Connor asked, as he’d finished redoing every chore in the house, in the hour Hank had been sitting there ignoring the tv. Connor was now sitting next to him playing with sumo, who was trying to eat his hand. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. just thinking about Christmas y’know.” He said, and Connor looks at him curiously. clearly noticing something off, but he didn’t acknowledge it, and instead went back to playing with the giant dog. 

Hank sighs, he just wanted to find a way to make him happy, how the hell could he manage that.


	2. Ideas

Hank goes to work the next day, still stuck on the gift. Thinking of how he would get something close to it. causing him to be a tad unfocused. 

“watch where you’re going!” Reed huffed, as Hank unintentionally shoulder checked him. Hank just ignores the detective, not seeing this as a huge issue. Especially considering Gavin has done much worse. Yet that’s when the chihuahua gets mad. 

“Hey I’m talking to you! didn’t think you’d need a hearing aid yet geezer!” He said, following him into the break room. Hank starts using the coffee machine, noticing Tina and Chris chatting at a distant table, at least until Gavin’s bullshit distracts them. 

“What are you whining about now?” Tina asked, knowing already that it was most likely nonsense. “The drunk lost his hearing.” he said, and Hank rolled his eyes. still ignoring him and the entire conversation the three have about how Reed was a dumbass. he gets his coffee, which they saw of course, because he wasn’t fucking hiding it from them. there was no point to. 

“Lieutenant?” Chris said, trying to get his attention. which Hank still didn’t give, finding it unnecessary. given anyone with two brain cells knows reed’s an overdramatic dickhead, and so what was the point. He just wanted to focus on his own shit, nothing wrong with that.

“Lieutenant are you there?” Tina asked, clearly not taking the hint. “told you he’s gone deaf. maybe that Android’s annoying voice caused it.” Reed huffs out, in which the other two officers ignore him. “something going on? you’re certainly out of it.”

Hank sighs, they really weren’t gonna leave him be till he answered huh? “I’m fine, just thinking.” Hank said blandly, not seeing why it was so fucking necessary for them to know. they’d already guessed Gavin was whining over bullshit after all. 

“Well that's a first.” Reed snarked, and Hank shrugs, not really caring at all about the comment. He's heard much worse from others, hell from Reed he’s heard worse. 

“What about?” Chris asked, being a tad nosey which was unlike him. but then again, Hank was being a bit closed off about it. “nothing important to you.” He said defensively, and Tina wanting to be nosey as well pressed him further by whining. “Come on just spit it out.” She said annoyed.

“You’re gonna be disappointed, it’s not gossip or anything. just typical holiday shit.” Hank said, and they ignored him still interested, continuing to ask, and he caves with a sigh. “I’m thinking of a present that’s all.” Hank said, embarrassed at how he was losing his mind over something so stupid. “can you fuck off now?” 

“A present? that’s what’s got you screwed up, that’s unlike you.” the woman says, and Chris nods. the tone didn’t sound rude or condescending like he’d expected, they sounded surprised. though maybe that shouldn’t be that much of a shock. the two were never huge asses, despite hanging around Gavin all the time.

Speaking of Reed, the bastard immediately started laughing. “Aw poor Anderson, not able to think of the best christmas present. Who’s it for your boyfriend? in that case you shouldn’t worry, I’m sure they’ll be dead in a week.” He said, which was pretty fucking vile, and it definitely got under his skin. Hank growled wanting to sock him.

“It’s for Connor dipshit.” He said, completely ticked off “Oh ok. so not your boyfriend, just your bitch. guess he might live a bit longer then.” He said, which caused him to snap. Hank grabs his shirt, about to give this bastard a shiner. when Chris stepped between him and the joy of Gavin’s pain.

“Can we not fight right now?” he huffs, taking his partner to a chair and forcing him to sit and be quiet. which at the moment wasn’t that hard. After all he almost got actually injured, whether he wasn’t to admit it or not.

Hank after calming himself down a bit. drinks his coffee and sighs. He hated that fucker so much.

“So you have any ideas?” Tina asked curiously, pulling the man over. forcing him to sit at the table as well. “None that are legal.” he said, still feeling like shit about it. resting his head on his hand. “What?” Tina said obviously lost.

“The best thing I could think of is getting him back here solving cases, instead of occupying himself with chores and boring hobbies.” Hank said with a sigh, knowing that it wasn’t at all possible to do that. at least not now, maybe someday but that won’t be soon. 

“why not just fake it?”

The three perked up looking over to Reed. “I mean you just want him to get out of the house and solve cases right? just make one up for him to solve, not that hard.” Gavin said, and the three start to think of course. they clearly hadn’t been thinking about the idea before he said it.

“I do have some extra fake blood from Halloween.” Tina said after a moment of consideration sitting up slightly as she said it 

“And my neighbors left Detroit a while back during the revolution. I’m sure I could get permission to set something up at their place.” Chris continued, knowing that with how they rushed. the house wouldn’t look too different from a crime scene. 

“Yeah that might actually work. Huh, thanks Reed. you were a bit helpful for once.” Hank said, actually shocked he hadn’t even considered the option. it’s not like solving fake crimes outside the station was illegal. 

“Wha-what?” Reed said, blushing from clear embarrassment. “N-no way just it’s fucking obvious! you’re stupid for not thinking of it sooner! That's what I was saying, you bastard!” He huffed, getting defensive instantly. 

“Aw look who’s all flustered.” Tina said, pinching Gavin’s cheek. “I’ll show you flustered! you!—“ he immediately tries to attack her, and Chris barely manages to hold him back while Tina giggles, clearly not threatened. 

Hank smiles, he couldn’t believe that he was actually gonna get Connor something like this. Something this close, he needed to make sure this was the best it could be. After all, he deserves the best, the man has done so much for him. it’s only fair really,


	3. Chapter 3

Connor was playing with Sumo on the ground boredly when the phone rings. He smiled pathetically enough, it was something to do after all. He looks and sees it’s an unknown number and so, with that in mind answers a bit cautiously. it could be a scammer, or criminal, or a spam caller, but instead of that however he hears a filter.

“good evening Connor.” It said, sounding glitchy and strange. Which he assumes is the filter’s intention, given it's coming from an unknown number at eleven thirty pm Christmas Eve. Plus it couldn’t be poor service on their part, he’d been double checking the internet and reception all day because of the snowstorm that was scheduled. 

“Hello?” He said, not scanning his voice initially because he had yet to say anything overly odd or concerning enough to warrant it. Besides Connor didn’t want to waste processing power on what could be a prank call.

“Today you’re going to be solving a case, go to this address.” He said, and hung up instantly before Connor could’ve even managed to scan the voice if he wanted to. Which would be unfortunate if he cared, but as of now he could care less about who it was. rather only paying attention to what they said, as he was emailed the address in question a moment later. 

Connor knew that the best idea would be to contact Hank. given this had the possibility of being something serious and ultimately dangerous, but honestly he’d much rather leave the house. just to check things y’know? he didn’t want to waste the man’s time after all. 

Connor arrived at the house, seeing the door already partially open. He knocked of course to double check, but after receiving no answer he opened the door completely just to have a better look only to see fake blood on the floor. He was confused obviously though it just made him want to continue more. He walks in immediately after that. 

Looking closer, there was a ‘dead body’ which was just some mannequin in a pleasant looking outfit. which included, a silver pendant that stood out against the black of the suit, and red of the fake blood. Intentionally broken things, as though it was the aftermath of a movie stunt. What really caught his eye, was Hank’s real blood on the floor and he immediately panicked. 

He calls Hank and no one answers. Suddenly he was emailed again ‘Don’t bother he won’t help.’ 

‘What did you do to him!?’ He types back, as he starts to rush, looking inside every room for Hank, hoping all of this was just some stupid way to get to the devaint hunter. rather than just some sicko who just wanted to kill him.

He needed Hank to be safe. If the man was gone before he could even—‘He’s fine but that shouldn’t be your focus here.’   
Connor wanted to scream, but if Hank was hurt it’d be better to cooperate and get this over with. It’d be better than dragging out the whole mess and aggravating what could be a captor. 

Connor sighs walking around more. It was all pretty simply set up, wise from what he could tell. It was put together carefully, but not very gracefully as there were a lot of details they got right, but it was still sloppy. Connor supposed that is more realistic in the grand scheme of things. 

After a quick observation he figures that the ‘victim’ was cut across the chest by a dagger, then getting finished off by a jab to the heart. Though that was expected. What was puzzling was Hank’s blood in his preconstructions. The ‘killer’s’ blood would’ve been there rather than Hank’s though. Then again, the captor could’ve forced him to stab the mannequin. 

It takes little effort after that to find a person in a hoodie covering part of his face, making him harder to scan. The person took that to advantage, because after he found them they ran out the door. Connor had been too busy trying to scan the other person to notice and started going across the yard. 

Of course Connor runs after him, and it takes less than a second to grab him and pin him to the ground. It was nearly covered in snow already due the storm though, which meant the culprit wouldn’t be severely injured at least. 

“where—!” he starts, only for the person to immediately interrupt him.

“Ow shit! was that necessary????” Hank huffs, and Connor immediately gets off of him. letting the man sit up, he saw that it definitely was him.

“Lieutenant what are you doing?!” Connor asked, annoyed that he’d been worried over nothing. ‘What was is this about??’ he thinks to himself, not understanding what had just happened. Was this some kind of prank? Hank rubbed his nose, given how he was pinned it would obviously be bruised, if not broken because of both of their poor reaction times. 

“Well, you just seemed like you wanted to do something. So I figured it’d be a kinda cool present. Y’know along with the pendant thing.” He says and Connor looks at him confused for a moment, until he looks at the time. It was officially Christmas Day. Hank wasn’t playing with him, he was helping him feel like he was working again. Connor started tearing up. 

“Connor! Fuck I’m sorry! I know that this wasn’t as good as it could’ve been, I shouldn’t have—“ Connor cuts the man’s rambling off, hugging him tightly. He starts to shake from his crying, he believes though he wouldn’t know he’s never done it before

“Thank you Hank.” 

After a moment Connor was hugged back. the two quietly holding each other in the cold, and it all just had Connor admit to himself again how much the man meant to him. He never wanted this to end. to the point where he starts doubting his own present, but he wasn’t going to back out now. worse case scenario it’s just payback for the scare right.

“I’m not as selfless as you are when it comes to presents.” Connor said, feeling guilty given Hank’s gift. 

“Connor, any present is more than necessary.” Hank said back, which only made the android feel worse.

“Even so, I promise I do have something else for later. this one is just more accessible.” Connor responded, having moved back slightly to say it to the man’s face. though Hank just rolls his eyes. 

“Connor I’m telling you it’s fucking fine.“ he huffs back, and Connor looks at the ground he was rather annoyed Hank wouldn’t just accept what was ultimately, an early apology.

“Lieutenant would you kindly shut your mouth.” Connor said, and before Hank could manage a retort he kissed him.

it was something he’d been thinking of probably since he’d moved in. maybe it was wrong, maybe Hank would be upset. It's why he has the revenge scapegoat worse case scenario. That would be a really fucked up prank, but who knows. 

Maybe he won’t have to lie.


End file.
